1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions, particularly to aminoalkyl esters of mycophenolic acid and derivatives thereof, and to their use as immunosuppressive and anti-inflammatory agents. For example, they are useful for treating rheumatoid arthritis, in which there is an immunologically driven inflammatory process. Because of their effects on purine metabolism, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention also find use as anti-tumor, anti-viral and anti-psoriatic agents.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to Ser. No. 008,717 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,935, entitled "Morpholinoethylester of Mycophenolic Acid and Derivatives Thereof," filed contemporaneously herewith; to Ser. No. 803,041, filed Nov. 27, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,234; and to Ser. No. 821,633, filed Jan. 23, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,622.